A known capillary electrophoresis apparatus is the Prism 3100, by Applied Biosystems. This apparatus can detect an electric current flowing between an electrode in a cathode-side buffer solution and a high voltage source, and an electric current flowing between an electrode in an anode-side buffer solution and ground.